


Caught Between

by khilari



Series: Under Truce [3]
Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Gen, Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/khilari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki negotiates a truce. Prequel to <i>Keeping in Touch</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Between

Loki waited in the corner of the bar, there were two pints of ale in front of him, both untouched, and he was watching the door like a cat watching a mouse hole. A few times he’d been that cat and his ears wanted to swivel forward. He rubbed one with the back of his hand.

Odin walked in as if he owned the place. He’d traded the cloak for a trench coat but that was the same stupid hat he’d always worn, or one just like it. Loki lifted a hand in a gesture too languid to be called a wave. Odin walked over and sat down.

‘You stopped running,’ he said.

‘Nowhere to go,’ said Loki. He shoved one glass of ale across the table and curled his hands around his own, fingers tapping out a nervous rhythm on the glass.

Odin nodded and raised his glass to drink, watching Loki watching him. Loki felt himself relax and knew it was visible.

‘I don’t really want to end the world,’ said Loki.

‘Will you swear to me, then, that you will not?’

‘No,’ said Loki, too quickly. He wanted to say “yes” because he’d never broken a promise, never been able to break a promise, and then all the stupid, lovely humans could go about their lives with nothing hanging over their heads. Fenrir and Jormungand needn’t die, Thor and Odin needn’t die. But he couldn’t trust Odin that much, not enough to give up the only leverage he had. A slow drink of ale helped to cover his confusion. ‘I want a truce.’

‘What manner of truce?’

‘You’re not the only one after me. If the Jotuns find me first I don’t think they’re going to take “no” for an answer.’

Odin bowed his head in thought and Loki fought the urge to hold his breath. ‘You wish for our protection,’ said Odin.

‘Of course. Do you really want me forced into starting Ragnarok?’

‘There are other ways of stopping you.’

‘You try to catch me and you’d better be fucking sure you can manage it first time. I’ll burn it all to the ground before I go back there.’ Loki leant forward as he spoke, teeth bared. Odin folded his hands on the table and gazed coolly back. The caw of a raven from outside made them both glance towards the door and when they looked back the tension was no longer thrumming between them although it was still there in the way they avoided each other’s eyes.

‘I have another condition,’ said Loki. ‘You take Sigyn back.’

‘Of course,’ said Odin. ‘Do you think we would have done otherwise?’

Loki took a drink and wished the situation allowed for him to get drunk. ‘No,’ he admitted. ‘She’s your family.’

‘You will not come to Asgard. You will answer to us when we require it. You will tell us where you are and stay where we can find you. In return we will protect you from such Jotuns as wish to cause Ragnarok and any who side with them. Do you accept these terms?’

‘It’s a deal,’ said Loki.

Odin pushed back the sleeve of his coat to show Draupnir, the band of gold as bright as it had ever been. He slipped it off and placed it in the centre of the table.

Loki put his hand on it, it was warm from Odin’s arm. ‘I swear that I shall not come to Asgard save that you later allow it. That I shall answer to you when you call on me. That I shall be where you can find me. All this so long as I am under your protection.’ He pulled his hand back and looked at Odin.

Odin placed his own hand over the ring. ‘I swear that so long as you abide by those terms you shall be protected from all who would use you to cause Ragnarok.’

As Odin slid Draupnir back onto his arm Loki rubbed at the faint pink line it had left on his palm. Although Odin was the Patron of Oaths he had broken them before and although Loki was the Father of Lies he never had. It would be a better joke than any Loki could dream up if he wasn’t caught on the rough edge of it. Outside the raven cawed again. Odin stood up and turned towards the door.

‘Send Sigyn to us. She will be welcomed,’ he said.

‘I’ll tell her,’ answered Loki. He wanted to ask how Thor and Sif were but the urge was ridiculous. They weren’t his friends anymore.

Odin walked out, coat billowing around him as he opened the door. Loki drained his ale and the remains of Odin’s before heading for the bar. He was going to get drunk after all.


End file.
